


Sex on the Beach

by dark_wolve9



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_wolve9/pseuds/dark_wolve9
Summary: Just what the title says





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me  
> Beta: Sherylyn – thank you so much!
> 
> A/N: A little fic for Kanarek13 and something she posted here: http://kanarek13.tumblr.com/post/150544732347#Notes

Dinner was perfect; Neal had seen to it that Peter’s favorite foods were cooked to his liking. They had one evening left in Cape Verde before putting their plan in action, and with any luck they would be heading back to New York in two days. He wanted to make it a special night for his best friend and lover.

As they finished their meal, Neal looked over at Peter. “How about we head down to the beach? It’s beautiful this time of the evening, and we could have a romantic stroll, and maybe a late-night swim?” What he really wanted was a little sex on the beach, and he was hoping things would fall place and his wish would come true.

Peter stood, came over, and kissed him. He whispered in his ear, “I’d love to, but I didn’t bring swim trunks with me. How about we go to the bedroom, instead?”

Neal smiled; he had already picked up something for Peter to wear, although he was pretty sure the man was not going to be happy with his choice. He’d chosen a Speedo for his love; he wanted to make sure that all of Peter’s assets could be easily admired. 

Grabbing the bag sitting behind him, Neal reached in and tossed the Speedo to Peter. He laughed as Peter’s eyes went wide. “Neal, you’re kidding, I’m not wearing this.”

“Please, for me.” Neal leaned in and ran a hand down Peter’s cheek, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes.

Peter sighed. “Fine, but don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Cross my heart, no one will know.” Although he planned to tell El about when they were back in New York.

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking hand-in-hand along the shoreline. Neal leaned into Peter as they stopped to enjoy the magnificent setting sun. He turned Peter around so they were face to face and ran his hand over the other man’s crotch. He smiled as he could feel the growing hardness. 

Peter gave him a lop-sided grin. “Let me guess, you really wanted to come here for a little sex on the beach?”

Neal chuckled. “Why, Peter, are you accusing me of ulterior motives?”

The older man responded by wrapping his arms around Neal’s waist and pulling him closer. Peter kissed his jawline and slowly snaked his hands under the Speedo that Neal was wearing. Soon those magical fingers were massaging his ass. It wasn’t long before Peter pushed Neal down to the sand.

As they laid at the edge of water the waves washed over them. They continued making out; they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Their hands and mouths roamed each other’s bodies, anxious to get reacquainted.

It wasn’t long before Peter slid Neal’s Speedo off and spread his cheeks. He was surprised when he ran across hard plastic.

Neal beamed. “I see you found my surprise.” 

Peter growled as he laid Neal down and slipped off his own Speedo. He spread Neal’s legs apart and kneeled between them. Peter’s deft fingers crept beneath him and found the plug. Slowly he slid it in and out before removing it completely.

Neal whined at the emptiness. His lover looked at him with lust-filled eyes. “Neal, are you ready?”

He nodded his head yes. 

Neal keened as Peter entered him in one long slow push. He wrapped his legs tightly around Peter’s waist, trying to get the man deeper inside. When Peter was flush with his ass, he began to stroke the broad chest of his paramour. 

As the ocean crashed against the shore and their bodies, Peter began rhythmically thrusting in and out in time with the tide hitting the shoreline. Neal’s body vibrated, he didn’t want this is ever stop. “Peter, I’ve missed this so much.”

Neal was close and moaned, “Peter, please, fuck me. I....” Before he could finish his sentence Peter’s tongue was mixing with his own.

His hips hitched forward wanting more, but Peter backed off. He begged. “Peter, it’s been so long, please.”

“I know, but I want to enjoy every minute of this we can.”

Peter’s hands roamed his body, running over his highly sensitive nipples. He hissed as Peter pinched them. As Peter moved south, Neal’s cock jumped in anticipation. Finally, warm fingers wrapped around him. Peter began pulling on Neal’s exposed cock, cupping his balls and gently caressing him. Bending over, Peter kissed his way across Neal’s bare neck.

Peter started a trail of kisses from his left to his right shoulder, stopping to nibble on an ear. Strong hands wandered down his sides to his hips. He moaned as he dug his heels into Peter’s back, causing his lover to inch further inside. Peter took the hint and began a leisurely glide, skating over his prostate with every stroke.

As the waves crashed into them, Peter began to drive deeper. He picked up speed, and stroked Neal’s cock until both came in a blinding rush.

They stayed entwined, relishing the warmth of each other, the water caressing their bodies.

It was starting to get chilly when Neal untangled himself from Peter and got up. He offered his lover a hand. “Let’s get back to the house.”

Peter stood and looked around. 

“What’s wrong?” Neal searched the area but didn’t notice anything unusual.

“I hope this is a nude beach.”

Neal laughed. “What?”

“I think we lost our Speedo’s to the ocean.”

Neal winked. “Don’t worry, it’s a private beach, and I know the owner. He wouldn’t mind at all.”

Together they walked back to the cabana. Neal keeping one hand on Peter’s ass on the way back.


End file.
